A Story
by Aria Cantata
Summary: If you asked Leonard "Bones" McCoy to tell you the story of Captain James Tiberius Kirk... A friendship story with mentions of K/S slash.


Disclaimer: I do not possess the rights to the Star Trek Franchise or any affiliated characters thereof.

Author's Note: So, this is my first foray into examining the relationship between Captain Kirk and our favourite country doctor McCoy. Naturally, some of how I see this relationship is influenced by the Original Series, where the dynamic between the two of them was fantastic, but this is my interpretation of their future in the Reboot reality.

If you asked Leonard "Bones" McCoy to talk about James Tiberius Kirk to you, he would probably start off by describing the cocky young man he had first met on that shuttle to the Starfleet Academy so many years ago. A man who went along with things for the thrill, constantly seeking out new ways to cause that adrenaline rush he so desired.

He would tell you about how the boy was rash and impulsive, never considering the consequences of his actions. How he was convinced of his own invincibility, his immortality.

Or maybe that he was just unafraid of his mortality.

He would talk about how Jim would stand by him when the loss of his little girl became too much. How he would be there to support McCoy back to their dormitory after a long night spent attempting to erase the pain of his divorce through alcohol.

He would describe the way that the boy would breeze through his classes, putting in half the effort the other cadets did and still achieving top grades. How he became obsessed by the one test that defeated him, until he risked his academic career for his ultimate success.

And then the tone of his voice would change, as he talked about the way Jim had risen to the occasion during the infamous _Narada_ crisis, how that arrogant and careless boy had become the hero that the 'Fleet had so desperately needed.

He would tell you how his friend changed, tempered by the loss of his old classmates, his fellow crewmembers, and the responsibility of caring for over four hundred lives on his starship, the _USS Enterprise_.

Leonard McCoy would relate the tales of their adventures during that first five-year mission. How Kirk had filled a role few thought he could do, how he had been a leader and role model with his bravery and compassion. How he had taken all his critics and showed them that not only was he capable of being the Captain of Starfleet's flagship, he was capable of being the best. That maybe he wasn't perfect, but he was better than anyone had ever dreamed.

James Tiberius Kirk was an icon.

Lastly, Leonard "Bones" McCoy would tell you of Spock, the logical, isolated half-Vulcan who had nearly cost Jim everything. He would tell you of the volatile first few months of their mission, when the aloof First Officer and the fiery young Captain had clashed on almost everything. He would describe the many nights when Jim would storm into his Sickbay after shift, complaining about how his XO though him completely incapable.

He would talk about how the two of them finally learned to work together after one of their disputes compromised the safety of an away team. How Spock relaxed ever so slightly and started to build relationships with his fellow officers, while he steadily formed his first true friendship with Jim.

He would tell you about the way the two men would cover each other's backs with a dedication he had never seen before, how they were quick to jump into danger to save the other. How all too often, one of them could be found lying unconscious on a biobed in his Sickbay while the other sat quietly beside their bed until they awakened.

He would describe the slow progress of their relationship, a development that only seemed natural. How they went from colleagues to friends to lovers, how Jim never pushed Spock too far too fast, respecting the rigidity of Spock's Vulcan upbringing. How he had worried over his ability to sustain a healthy relationship with this man who had come to mean so much to him, confiding in the good doctor his fears on failing, of destroying not only the one stable relationship he'd ever had, but the also the best command team in the Federation.

Perhaps a slow smile would spread across his face as he regaled the story of the young Captain coming into his office late one night and blurting out his intentions to marry. How he had been nervous, nearly hysterical, when he had asked Bones for his advice, rambling on about Vulcan bonding ceremonies and _Pon Farr_, and whether or not he though Spock would think the tradition of human wedding bands illogical. Of the way Jim had burst into his Sickbay three days later, right when he was calibrating hyposprays, yelling about how he had said yes.

He would tell you of how Spock had subtly blushed whenever Jim called him _sweetheart_ on the bridge, and how Jim had grinned like an idiot the first time Spock had introduced him as his bond-mate. How Jim had fiercely defended Spock when a group of his Vulcan peers had set about subtly belittling him, how Spock had reacted (and later, when the crisis was averted, McCoy would tease him of being _emotional_) violently when he had seen Jim grievously wounded on one of their many chaotic away missions.

If you asked Leonard McCoy about Captain James Tiberius Kirk, he would tell you the story of a man who had defeated all odds, who had become the hero that would define a century, who had befriended a cynical old doctor, who had loved with more passion and strength than he would have believed possible, who had embraced life and encouraged those around him to live it just as fully as he had.

He would tell you the story of his best friend and Captain.

And then maybe he would grin, and tell you to call him "Bones".


End file.
